Sorry
by 07Merc-kun
Summary: How many different ways can I express sorry before I finally say it?


**Sorry;**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters used to produce this.**

"_**Here we stand wrestling through the dark trying to fumble over something we could talk calmly about. Staring up into the heavens will you sacrifice comfort to start this sweet conversation I didn't mean to hurt you and I take this casual artistic bang when our ideas of fun and entertainment crash and crumble before our very eyes.…"**_

It was a quiet day when the two people gathered the strangest two people- people unrelated- gathered. The world around crumbled like a clump of dirt after rain. Pick it up and it falls apart but leave it alone and its beauty is unmatched by the rest of the flattened and smooth dried pile of once wet dirt.

"Deidara, you little shit stop blowing rocks up. It's irritating as hell." There was a pause then a loud noise as dust rose from the ground and went spinning into the air like a dance. He'd be dammed to listen to Sasori even if he is respected- he much enjoyed his time to play around with his explosives His art. Setting another off near by the Puppet man made him smile as it became the last straw for the red-head.

"Deidara I told you once, and I'm finished with this." Standing up quickly, he made Deidara flinch a little giving the man a sharp expression while Sasori turned to face him that unexplainably blank look causing him to recoil his response almost instantly.

"I'm leaving." The puppet stated rather flatly leaving no room for argument as he turned and sank into Hiruko leaving the Iwa ninja to think over his apparent loss. "..S-sasori no Danna wait a minute I didn't mean to-.." Cut off, as the ninja left an impression in the soft ground next to him the tail just missing him. Biting back an angry reply to his action the Ninja turned around and fumed darkly walking away from the spot he was at originally setting ablaze a tree as he imploded the one next to it.

'_**Je suis désolé'**_

"You just don't understand, Hm." Deidara concluded when the Missing-nin which happened to be his only partner in crime, was long out of sight and long gone. Sighing he didn't quite catch that his mood dropped when his partner had left. He believed it was stupid to dwell on the little things, but in this case he analyzed why Sasori left. Surely The man had better patience and resilience then this.

Never before can he remember the puppet leaving him- more like he left the puppet man.

'_**Lo siento' **_

Then again never before was he with someone this long. They where friends to some extent even if Sasori didn't see it that way, right? They where friends he knew they where friends because if they weren't considered friends then they would surely kill one another.

Both of them held there ground at that point though- why bother if they would explode later and new they weren't going to not be mad at each other. They disagreed on a lot of things, in fact it was hard for the two ninjas to agree at all. Despite this still- Deidara never felt the need to drive Sasori away and never before reached this point.

'_**Ik ben droevig'**_

Letting a fixed sigh press out of his lungs and into the spring air he took a moment to swallow the surroundings. Light sprawled across his form as he sat on a rock near a river, the sound lulling him into a false sense of security and peace. Eye hardly open he stared at a tree before him. Why was he so broken that Sasori left? Is that how Sasori felt when he abandoned him in rage? Sure he couldn't hate the man for doing it because he did it all the time. Just- this was new and interesting usually Deidara would leave and come back.

'_**Sono spiacente'**_

But the alarming feeling inside him was convincing him that he'd never see Sasori again, that Alarming feeling never left. Fumbling with a small piece of clay he started to shape it into a four legged bug before smashing it out of nervous rage. Why the hell should he care what happened to Sasori? He was a big boy and could take care of himself. Then again everyone could care for themselves when they're older; he was acting like a child that was punished to his room by his mother.

Grunting he paled at the thoughts of his puppet friend getting killed and shook his head. Not that he believed sasori was indeed being attacked and killed right now, but it could be happening. And he'd never know- he could just be sitting around waiting for him for hours before he actually got the news that Sasori was taken out. You'd think he was crazy for even considering it why he even was wasn't logical because sasori wasn't weak and if he found out Deidara was thinking like that- he'd most certainly be-head him.

In fact the Iwa ninja had no doubt, he just wished Sasori was as forgiving as he was most of the time. And would hurry and come back to keep him company.

As much as he's been alone he still hated the silence of his own company. Sure he was used to it but- ever since he was paired with Sasori in this little organization he can't help but feel the man filled that gap and now that he was loosing him he felt alone. Empty and alone nothing new but it bothered him.

'_**Perdóname'**_

An hour passed and nothing happened no one showed up and he was starting to get angry with himself and Sasori- but more himself then anything.

"The damn ass doesn't care about what happens to me…" He mumbled out of plain rage. It was really getting to him- the whole 'He doesn't care' thing because if he did care he wouldn't have left Deidara for so long! What with all the times Deidara leaves Sasori in anger he usually shows back up in about twenty minutes. Then again Traveling is a lot faster and easier for Deidara then it was for the heavy sluggish puppet he rode in.

It was possible that Sasori was just taking his time- even though he hated making people wait. The sadistic man was so hard to please all the time. Should Deidara throw the whole 'waiting' thing back on Sasori? That would be childish and foolish why would be do that? He wouldn't he was patient he was a patient man- or liked to think he was.

'_**Gomenasai'**_

What was he kidding? He was sorry for doing what he did- didn't mean to make the puppet man mad like that. Even though there was more important things in his life to worry about like how he was going to find Sasori. Why would he go in search for someone he was irritated with?

Point was Deidara had no Idea how to go about this because he didn't want to risk fighting with Sasori when he really wanted to say he was sorry. All he wanted was for him to forgive him couldn't me manage that?

Smiling softly Deidara let his eye close and relaxed against the rock warmed by the sun, as the rays bubbled on his skin heating him up pleasantly. The land around him was quiet not a speckle of fear was in him at the moment despite being in that state an hour ago. Rain was bound to come any minute- he could smell it as the air cooled around him making him frown.

'_Sasori you really aren't coming to find me are you…'_ Deidara thought sadly opening his eye a little the glare of the darkening clouds hovering above him in the sky blinding him temporarily.

'_**Mujhe maaf kardo'**_

"Damn it.." He scoffed more words filtering out of his mouth as he shaded his eye with a hand looking at the mouth on it. The tongue flickered out and reached long for his face retracting back when Deidara smiled at it. A thunderous sound got Deidara's attention and he sat up pushing at the rock below him a little to look around. Just the Clouds just the air thickening around him nothing more was going on.

Sighing softly he fell back down and laid there waiting for the rain, It'd been at least Three hours now that Sasori was gone and it was really messing with his head. Tired and alone, annoyed but alright feeling he decided not to Dwell on Sasori's absence too much.

Which was a complete failure because he ended up thinking about him again anyways -was he going to an inn so he was out of the rain that was coming? Or would be chance going out and dragging Deidara with him? Maybe he just gave up all together and found a place to stay so he could be in silence of Deidara's constant talking.

'_**Przepraszam'**_

Thoughts roamed around his head as his eye closed again the cold droplets of rain that slowly started to fall around and on his hit with a strange type of numbness. 'Please be alright…' Deidara thought silently to himself arms spread out laying palms up. As the Rain hardened a bit he was soaked on one side, water seeping under him sending an all around chill through his body. Lost in his thoughts he Ignored the storm as cold as it was.

'_**Sleechah'**_

There was a rustling sound then, that caught Deidara's attention but to keep calm he didn't move. The rain was so loud when it hit the water running to his left he hardly heard the dragging noise in the grass and the click of something opening. All he knew was that someone was there- the Chakra seemed familiar but anything in this thick fog and sheets of rain would seem familiar.

Finally moving he Jumped up and glared at what could possibly be standing there. In the darkness red glinted off a sharp bolt of lightning. Deidara froze and dropped his defensive position at the slow realization of who it was exactly. Hiruko was put to the side somewhere under trees he assumed as if it wasn't allowed to get too wet and Sasori himself was. Fear fluttered in his stomach as they stood there in silence, and a reassuring smile came across Deidara's face.

How the rain made everything seem gloomy- but Deidara knew Sasori didn't come back because he wanted to- it was because he had to.

"What are you doing in the rain?" The question was simple nothing behind it, it was flat and to the point just as Deidara regretted it would be like. How he wanted his Partner to understand how scared and worried he was when he hurt the puppets feelings- not knowing Sasori even had anything like that.

"…watching it." Was Deidara's short reply as he looked to the side Blond hairs plastering to his face as he sank back down and sat against the rock instead of on it.

Sasori took this moment to approach and sit next to Deidara looking at the ground in thought it seemed. Both of them would need to clean there cloak's and bodies because of all the rain and mud- Deidara would most certainly have to shower.

Deidara was the first one to speak, "Sorry, Sasori no danna- about earlier." There was this pause as He kept his gaze down not willing to look up and stare at his partner's expression no matter how interested he was in what it could be. "Don't be." Was his gruff reply as he shifted in waiting as if he wanted Deidara to move so they could get going again.

"But why not, un? I am really sorry." Deidara argued back looking up at him suddenly frustrated with Sasori's lack of acceptance.

'_**Forgive me…'**_

"Deidara.." Sasori started looking at him strait in the eye gaze unfaltering, "No need to be sorry." He said softly nodding with a slight inclination of his head. The blond stared at him rather thoughtfully before his brow line creased. He wanted to ask why- but was hushed with the lift of Sasori's hand, "You're forgiven, Now lets go." The man said standing up with a sigh looking down at Deidara with a puzzled impatient expression.

"….Thank you…" Deidara said as he stood up the stupid grin fluttering over his face as Sasori gave him a strange look at his sudden pleasant expression. "Sasori no danna…" He nodded to him and Sasori just grunted and waved for him to follow walking across the muddy ground to where Hiruko was most likely.

"….Sasori!" Deidara cried out suddenly making the man spun around at the grinning blond who stood there un moved for a moment, walking up to the puppet man and boldly taking him into his arms, Giving the red head a good squeeze before receiving a jab in the gut.

"Enough, Deidara I don't like close contact and it's raining." The puppet said in a dark voice as the Blond eased away form him still grinning stepping back and waving a hand as if dismissing the rain. The look that flickered through Sasori's eyes was enough to tell Deidara how he felt- enough to make the blond remain happy as they traveled together- traveled to someplace dry to rest for the rest of the night.

Translations:

Je suis désolé I am sorry (French)  
Lo siento I am sorry (Spanish)  
Ik ben droevig I am sad (Dutch)  
Sono spiacente I am sorry (Italian)  
Perdóname For give me

Gomenasai "Forgive me"/"sorry" in Japanese  
Mujhe maaf kardo "Please forgive me" in Hindi  
Przepraszam "sorry" in polish  
Sleechah "I am sorry" in Hebrew  
Forgive me...


End file.
